


Héroes y monstruos

by FantasmaMaestro04



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Corruption, Dead People, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multiple Crossovers, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaMaestro04/pseuds/FantasmaMaestro04
Summary: El mundo está lleno de Superhéroes, por lo que las personas se sienten felices de que ellos estén ahí para ayudar siempre que son necesarios. Pero ellos no saben lo que realmente son, las cosas que han hecho, los traumas, las adicciones que sufren. Nunca conozcas a tus héroes.
Relationships: Girl Jordan/Lincoln Loud/Stella
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Quiero decir que es un honor subir mi primera historia a esta plataforma, para quien no me conozca soy conocido por subir fics muy explícitos y sumamente violentos.
> 
> Este fic sera de superhéroes (como el titulo lo dice), pero completamente real. Me base en la obra del maestro Garth Ennis (autor original de Crossed) the boys.
> 
> Creo que seria todo. Espero que lo disfruten o al menos les entretenga :)

**Cosas nuevas.**

Lincoln estaba emocionado de que al fin volvería ver a Ronnie Anne después de mucho tiempo. En los últimos cuatro años no había tenido una relación tan cercana como la tuvo con Ronnie Anne. Quizás solo con Jordan y Stella. Pero Stella se cambió de ciudad, no sabía las razones; y Jordan no estaba seguro de que paso con ella. Un día simplemente nunca deja de verla. Pensó que se había enfermado, al ir a su hogar lo encontró vacío. Le llamo y envió algunos mensajes, pero nunca recibió una respuesta.

Pese a que se preocupó, decidió no meterse muy a fondo. Solo esperaba que no le haya sucedido nada, pero no debía preocuparse; los crímenes estaban muy bajos durante los últimos años, todo gracias a los Vengadores, la Liga de la justicia, los X-Men, los cuatro fantásticos, los siete o a la patrulla condenada. Cualquiera de esos equipos siempre ayudaba a la gente. Cuando había un secuestro rastreaban la llamada y de inmediato Superman o Flash llegaban a capturar al culpable. A menos que fuese un villano, lo cual era peligroso porque causaban caos.

Lo mejor era no pensar. Solo esperaba que Jordan estuviera bien. Pero al recordar a los héroes se le formo una sonrisa. Desde que aparecieron se convirtieron en su mayor admiración. Admiraba como a pesar de ser personas con superpoderes siempre actuaban con humildad y respeto hacia las personas normales. A excepción del “El escuadrón suicida”, que era un grupo de criminales, pero a veces los usaban cuando La Liga, Los siete, o los Vengadores estaban ocupados con asuntos de terrorismo o las guerras en el medio oriente. El trabajo del escuadrón suicida era encargarse de atrapar a terroristas, misiones de rescate, robos, ataques a las ciudades o cosas por el estilo.

Aunque Lincoln siempre admiro mucho más al Capitán América, Superman y Ace Savvy. El capitán apareció durante la guerra de Vietnam y le puso fin; Superman logro evitar que mucha gente muriera durante el ataque a las torres gemelas, casi detiene el ataque, pero no llego a tiempo; y con Ace, pues fue porque le encantaba ver como resolvía misterios. Esos eran sus superhéroes favoritos. Superman siempre decía que todos pueden ser héroes, solo con ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara era suficiente para serlo. Lincoln había deseado ver a Superman un día. Al único que vio fue a Ace, ya que trabajaba en Royal Woods y a veces volaba la ciudad patrullándola. En cuanto al Capitán, desearía ver al primero, el de ahora solo era un nuevo Super-Soldado que estuvo en la guerra de Irak, al cual eligió para que tomara su manto. No es que no lo admirara, pero el primero detuvo una guerra por su gran moralidad.

Desde que ellos aparecieron, Lincoln compro muchos de sus cómics y juguetes, con los cuales siempre jugaba o leía y nuca se aburrió de ellos. Su sueño era ser un héroe para combatir a los malos y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, pero era imposible, dado que no tenía poderes. Aunque aún tenía algo de esperanza que su ADN tuviera algo llamado gen X, pero Lisa se lo había dicho muchas veces que ningún miembro de su familia tenía tal gen. Tal vez podía entrenar como el Caballero Luna o tener un accidente que le diera poderes como la Capitana Marvel.

Lincoln sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello. Siempre que pensaba algo sobre los héroes terminaba imaginando lo genial que seria. Pero dado que iba ver a Ronnie Anne y sus hermanas Leni y Lori, quienes se fueron de la casa para empezar su vida universitaria, debía apurarse. Aunque la mayoría de sus hermanas aun vivían junto a él y sus padres, debía reconocer que las extraño durante estos años y estaba feliz por verlas de nuevo.

Se puso triste cuando se fueron, pero quería que cumplieran sus sueños, fue por eso que Lincoln ayudo a Leni en su examen para que lograra entrar a la misma universidad donde estudiaba Lori. Lo aprobó, así que se mudó con Lori para evitar que algún idiota quisiera abusar de ella. Pero tampoco se preocupaba mucho de eso. En la ciudad donde vivían los Casagrande estaba vigilado por el Falcon de fuego un miembro de Los siete, el mismo equipo al que pertenecía Ace Savvy.

** … **

****

Lincoln estaba sentado en una banca del parque. Algunos de los niños a su alrededor estaban jugando a ser su héroe favorito, la mayoría querían ser como Superman o el Capitán América; había algunas parejas disfrutando de un helado mientras caminaban y platicaban juntos. Él estaba buscando a algunas de sus hermanas, Bobbie o Ronnie Anne, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte. No fue hasta que logro ver a una chica de radiante sonrisa y despistada buscar entre la gente. Lincoln reconoció de inmediato que se trataba de Leni. Su hermana seguía siendo hermosa. Todas sus hermanas lo eran, pero Leni siempre opaco a las demás. Quizás eran esos pensamientos los que generaron los rumores de incesto en la escuela.

A un lado de Leni estaban los demás. Pero se quedó con la mirada perdida por unos momentos cuando vio a Ronnie Anne. Los años la habían tratado; su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y era más atractiva que antes. Le sorprendió verla bien arreglada, lo cual era bastante extraño que hiciera. Lincoln también había cambiado bastante en estos años, gracias a que estuvo practicando varios deportes con Lynn; iba a correr; aprendió algo de boxeo y lucha. Fue gracias a Lynn que su cuerpo estaba algo marcado por lo que se había vuelto muy atractivo. Al ver a Bobby noto que no había cambiado mucho últimamente, tenía un pequeño bigote y su espalda era más ancha, pero no era difícil reconocerlo. Y sus hermanas solo crecieron algunos centímetros más, pero no eran más altas que él.

-Hola Lincoln. -Lo saludaron Lori y Leni al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicas. -Lincoln se acercó a sus hermanas para darles un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo han  
estado?

-Bien, que bueno que aceptaras pasar un rato con Ronnie Anne.

Hace dos días, Lori y Bobby decidieron llevar a Ronnie Anne con su hermano. Lincoln le había conto a Lori acerca de sus amores fallidos con Stella y Jordan; la primera se mudó; y la segunda desapareció un día. Lori se sentía mal que su hermano estuviera solo. Fue por eso que se le dijo a Bobby que convenciera a Ronnie Anne de ir con ellos.

-Pequeño Loud.

-Hola Bobby. -Bobby y Lincoln hicieron el saludo que hacían en el pasado.

-Hola, torpe. -Ronnie Anne lo saludo tímidamente.

Debía admitir que Lincoln ahora era más atractivo que antes y eso la hizo ponerse algo nerviosa.

-Hola, Ronnie Anne. -Ambos chicos al cruzar miradas se pusieron algo nerviosos al estar uno cerca del otro. Lori noto esto y le hizo una seña a Bobby, quien lo comprendió.

-Nosotros iremos a caminar un rato, -Lori le hizo una seña a Leni cuando Bobby habló. Su hermana tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero comprendió. A Lori le había aliviado que Leni ya no fuera tan despistada como en el pasado. -volveremos en un momento.

Ambos al quedarse solo no supieron que hacer. Esto nunca les había pasado, a pesar de que hubo muchas veces que tenía “citas” jamás se pusieron de esta forma.

\- ¿T-e-te gustaría ir por un helado? -Preguntó nervioso.

Ronnie Anne asintió con la cabeza. Ambos chicos caminaron por el parque buscando al hombre que vendía helados. Al encontrarlo; pidieron uno.

\- ¿Has visto algún héroe desde que te mudaste? -Pregunto Lincoln, caminando e intentando hacer un tema de conversación. Ronnie Anne pensó un poco.

-Pues solo una vez vi a Superman volar porque había ido a la ciudad a ver a un niño que deseaba verlo antes de morir a causa del cáncer. -Respondió. En serio era una gran persona, esperaba verlo algún día. -Deberías dejar ese gusto extraño por lo héroes, ¿no crees?

-Vamos Ronnie Anne, los héroes son geniales. Hacen cosas buenas y ayudan a la gente.

-Te pareces a Carl. -Dijo Ronnie Anne burlándose y recordando a su primo hablando como Lincoln, sobre todo cuando hablaban del Falcon de fuego.

-Él me entendería y se pondría de mi lado.

-Porque ambos son unos bobos.

\- ¡Oye! -Lincoln dijo molestó. Ronnie Anne se rio un poco. Le parecía divertido ver esa reacción molesta de Lincoln

-Necesitas madurar un poco si quieres que algún día seamos algo más que amigos.

-Si lo sé... -Lincoln reaccionó después de eso, había dicho: ¿más que amigos? - ¿Qué…?

-Lo que oíste…

Ronnie Anne se le acercó un poco. Lincoln se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. Ronnie Anne enredo sus manos con las suyas. Se le acerco y ambos se dieron un tierno beso. Lincoln recordó las dos veces que la había besado, la primera gracias a sus hermanas, y la segunda en la cita doble con Lori, pero esta vez era distinto.

Al apartarse, Lincoln noto que Ronnie Anne estaba algo sonrojada, Lincoln le sonrió con ternura antes de acariciarle la mejilla. La vio a los ojos. Se volvió acerca a ella para darle otro beso, pero algo sucedió; fue tan rápido que solo escucho el sonido de algo siendo despedazado. Era como el crujido de huesos. Fue parecido cuando Lynn le hacía masajes cuando le dolía algún hueso. Justo en ese momento algo húmedo, caliente con olor a hierro cayo en su rostro. Al reaccionar se dio cuenta que había una gran cantidad de órganos junto con sangre regados por el suelo.

Lincoln se quedó paralizado unos momentos. Observo algo de ropa destrozada encima de los órganos, la cual le era familiar. Al sentir las manos de Ronnie Anne en las suyas y no verla quedo viendo a la nada unos segundos que le parecieron horas. No podía entender que paso, apartó la mirada hacia enfrente y vio a... ¿Ace? ¡Era imposible! ¿Qué le paso a Ronnie Anne? Iba a tallar sus ojos de no ser porque sintió las manos de Ronnie Anne, entonces comprendió. Su amiga ya no estaba porque… vio a Ace de nuevo, su traje rojo, cabello y rostro estaban cubiertos de sangre mientras sonreía de una manera que nunca vio en su vida. En su cuello estaba algo largo colgando, al recordar la clase de ciencias pudo ver que era un intestino, entonces, ¿eso era…? Con temblores miro a Ace.

-Creo que… -Dijo mientras miraba las manos de Lincoln. -me… -Hizo una mueca de asco. - ¡Puaj! Me trague uno de sus dientes… -Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse rápidamente.

Lincoln no hizo ningún ruido. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mucho más. Volvió a ver los restos de su amiga, o lo que quedaba de ella. Sintió una presión en todo su cuerpo. Era como si algo le cayera o lo golpeara de tal manera que no podía mantenerse en pie y le daban ganas a llorar.

\- ¡Ronnie Anne! -Grito fuertemente.

Algunas personas llegaron al lugar donde estaba Lincoln, al detenerse para ver a Lincoln, quedaron asqueadas y sorprendidas al ver el reguero de órganos en el suelo. Algunas personas se acercaron para ayudar a Lincoln, mientras que otras comenzaron a vomitar cuando vieron la enorme cantidad de sangre y órganos por el suelo. Al estar más cerca vieron que Lincoln estaba llorando mientras sostenía las manos de una persona. Fue cuando entendieron que esas manos pertenecían a quien había muerto.

** … **

****

Lincoln estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación. Tenía la mirada perdida. Aún estaba intentando sacar la imagen del cuerpo destruido de Ronnie Anne por el culpable Ace Savvy. Todavía no creía que él fuera culpable, pero estaba seguro de lo que vio. Al menos lo poco, el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne regado por el suelo mientras él sostenía sus manos.

****

Bobby y sus hermanas llegaron cuando vieron que estaba llorando mientras lo apartaban. Ellos le preguntaron qué sucedió y donde estaba Ronnie Anne. Lincoln, con los ojos llorosos, le conto, a pesar de lo difícil que era. Bobby por un momento pensó que todo era una broma de su hermana, pero el rostro de Lincoln no reflejaba que se trataba de una broma. Fue cuando el también rompió a llorar. Lori se quedó con Bobby, mientras que Leni regreso con su hermano a casa, quien al verlo de esa manera no le dijo nada. Solo lo abrazo en un intento para que dejara de llorar.

****

Al llegar a casa Lincoln fue a su habitación. Sus padres y hermanas le preguntaron, pero no hablo con nadie más. Quería estar solo. Se encerró en su habitación. Sus hermanas intentaron hablar con él, como Luna, Lucy o Lily, pero Lincoln no les abrió. Ya no tenía energías para volver a hablar sobre lo que sucedió. Aun quería pensar que todo esto no era real. Solo era un sueño. Ningún héroe era capaz de hacer eso. De seguro solo era producto de su imaginación.

** … **

Toda la familia Loud había regresado del funeral de Ronnie Anne. Lincoln seguía sin poder asimilar la muerte de su amiga, sobre todo a manos de quién; no podía creer que Ace fuera el responsable de su muerte. Su cuerpo fue incinerado, ya que, al estar literalmente destrozado, decidieron no meter su cuerpo dentro de un ataúd.

Lori decidió quedarse unos días en su hogar. No quería estar con los Casagrande en un momento tan delicado. Por el momento estaba con algunos días en la universidad, así que no habría muchos problemas. Lori no sabía qué hacer, pensar, creer o decir. Sabía que Lincoln no diría una mentira como esa. Aunque, ¿Cómo era posible que Ace, un héroe, atravesara a Ronnie Anne? Incluso dijo que Ace dijo haberse tragado una de sus dientes mientras hacía una cara de asco.

¡Era imposible que Ace hiciera eso! Él era un héroe, ¿cierto? Lo héroes no hacen cosas como eso. Nadie quiso preguntarle más, tan solo con ver el estado del cuerpo se dieron cuenta que una persona normal pudiera hacer eso. ¿Quién más podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesar un cuerpo y dejarlo destrozado? Solo un “superhombre”. Esperaba que esto genera un conflicto entre las familias.

Lincoln aún estaba triste. Lynn se sentó en el sofá. Lo miro por un momento. Se sentía mal verlo así. Nunca le gustaba verlo de esa manera.

\- ¿Quieres ver la televisión conmigo, Linc? -Lincoln iba a negarse, pero realmente quería despejar su mente. Quería olvidar lo que paso.

-Claro, Lynn. -Lincoln se sentó junto a su hermana.

Con el paso de los años Lynn había crecido algunos centímetros, su cuerpo también se había desarrollado muy bien. Sin duda conforme más creciera se volviera más atractiva. Quizás si se arreglara un poco más. Si lo hiciera, Lincoln no tendría duda en que varios chicos estarían detrás de ella. Pero era mejor así, no le gustaría que eso pasara, tampoco que ella cambiara. Sus hermanas eran perfectas tal y como eran.

\- ¿Puedo estar con ustedes? -Lily le pregunto tímidamente a Lincoln.

Su hermano le sonrió y asintió. Lincoln sentó a Lily en sus piernas mientras Lynn encendía la televisión; y como si se tratara de una cruel broma del destino el canal en el que estaba en ese momento era el de las noticias. No hubiera tenido nada de malo de no ser porque estaba Ace Savvy en una conferencia.

Lynn gruño molesta. ¿Por qué pasaban ese tipo de cosas en momentos como ese?

\- ¡Espera! -Lincoln la detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que iba a cambiar el canal. Lynn le hizo caso, pero no le parecía una buena idea.

" _Se lo que paso con Ronnie Anne Santiago, quiero disculparme por lo que paso. Pero es que ella estaba a la mitad de la calle y fue el Tiburón Naipe quien me golpeo haciendo que cayera encima de la chica. Aun así, quiero que la familia Casagrande y Santiago tenga mis más sinceras condolencias"._

Lincoln se quedó en blanco. No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Ese... ese cabrón hijo de puta no perseguía a nadie. Estaba sonriendo y dijo que se tragó unos de sus dientes. Aquellas palabras realmente le molestaron. Ace era un maldito mentiroso, ahora lo sabía.

\- ¿Lincoln? -Lynn intento llamar su atención al verlo molesto. No sabía cómo fue la muerte de Ronnie Anne. Lori les dijo que Ace la atravesó. - ¿Estas bien? -Lincoln se quedó callado. - ¡¿Lincoln?! -Lynn alzo la voz haciendo que su hermano le prestara atención. - ¿Estas bien?

Lincoln se rio un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

-Él... nosotros nunca estuvimos en la calle, Lynn. -Hizo una mueca al recordar lo que paso. El sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose, la sangre salpicando su ropa y volvió a recordar como sostenía sus manos. No creía que jamás en su vida olvidaría eso. -Estábamos en el parque, y él... -De solo recordarlo se le revolvió el estómago. -la travesó, Lynn. Incluso dijo que se tragó uno de sus dientes. -Lynn se quedó callada. - ¿Cuál es su puto problema? -No le importo decir esa palabra enfrente de Lily. - ¿Por qué no dice la verdad? ¿Por qué no dice que él la atravesó cuando nosotros estábamos en el puto parque?

-Lincoln... -Lynn no sabía que decir. Quizás lo mejor era quedarse callada. Decidió abrazarlo, puede que fuera mejor. Lily lo único que entendía era que Ronnie Anne ya no estaba, así que también abrazo a su hermano. -lamento lo que paso, Linc.

Lincoln correspondió el abrazo. Al menos sus hermanas lo apoyaban.

** … **

Toda la familia estaba desayunando. No había ruido como antes, la situación que paso los hizo quedarse callados. Lincoln era el único que no estaba. Luna iba a llamarlo, pero su madre le dijo, no solo a ella si no a todas que no lo molestaran. Lily ignoro esa orden y lo llamo una vez para que bajara a desayunar, lo hubiera vuelto hacer de no ser porque Lori la detuvo. Quien le dijo que su hermano necesitaba descansar.

Aunque al escuchar pisadas en las escaleras miraron a la entrada del comedor y vieron que traía su teléfono en la mano y parecía estar leyendo algo.

\- ¡Lisa! -La llamo Lincoln, justo entrando a la cocina. - ¿Tu conoces a un abogado?

Lisa se confundió un poco. Conocía varios, pero, ¿para qué quería Lincoln un abogado?

\- ¿Para qué exactamente? -Preguntó confundida. Toda la familia le prestó atención a Lincoln para escuchar lo que respondería. Lincoln sentó junto a ella.

-Voy a demandar a Ace Savvy. Lo que hizo no se puede quedar así. Solo necesito encontrar un buen abogado. -Todos se quedaron callados.

Lisa no sabía que palabras usar. Su hermano no parecía tener una idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. O puede que sí. Lincoln no era tonto, pero puede que no lo importara en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Lincoln, -Lisa no sabía cómo decírselo. Debía sonar comprensiva, pero a la vez realista. - ¿tienes alguna idea en lo que te estas metiendo? -Lincoln si la tenía, pero quería hacerlo. Él debía pagar por lo que hizo. Asintió. -Pues yo creo que no lo sabes. Se te sientes triste y furioso por lo que le paso a Ronnie Anne, pero... -Debía ser clara si no quería que a su hermano le pasara algo. Quizás la podría recibir un castigo por lo que diría, pero esto era necesario. Todos debían entender que no debían apoyarlo. - ¿sabes que les pasa a las personas que quieren hacer eso? -Lincoln no lo sabía. La verdad nunca escucho de algo como lo que quería hacer, así que negó con la cabeza. -Hace varios años un abogado que era ciego en Nueva York quería hacer lo mismo. Decía que el capitán América le rebano la cabeza a un amigo suyo. El argumentaba que nunca hubo un combate entre ellos, que el Capitán lo hizo porque sabía algo de más. Aquel hombre realizo una demanda y nunca volvió a ser visto. -Todos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Lisa. las mayores y padres podían interpretar que lo asesinaron. -A lo que quiero llegar es que no te metas en un problema de tal magnitud. Puede que logres llamar la atención, pero son superhéroes. Podrían hacerte daño, o hacernos daño.

Lincoln, a pesar de que sintió escalofríos, quería hacerlo. Quería que Ace Savvy pagara por lo que le hizo a Ronnie Anne.

-Si le digo a sus padres, o pido ayuda estoy seguro que...

-No, Lincoln. -Lisa lo interrumpió. Deseaba que su hermano entendiera, pero debía comprender que era porque perdió a un ser amado. - ¿Sabes quiénes son los hermanos Wilson? -Lincoln asintió. Conocía a esos sujetos, eran dos hermanos mercenarios que se hacían llamar Deadpool y Deathstroke, los cuales no solo eran mercenarios, si no que también era asesinos de héroes. -He escuchado que de niños hicieron una demanda contra la Liga de la justicia y los Vengadores, ya que el día que Flash y Quicksilver hicieron una carrera para saber quién era el más rápido, ellos y sus padres se encontraban en la acera de la calle y de un momento para otro sus padres fueron atravesados. -Lisa se dio cuenta que sus hermanas pequeñas habían hecho una mueca de asco. -A pesar de hacer la demanda no les hicieron caso. Cuando esos tipos consiguieron poderes juraron vengarse y ve lo que paso. Son dos asesinos y todos los equipos en el mundo los quieren arrestar. -Lisa se levantó de la mesa. -Espero comprendas, hermanito.

Esperaba que con lo que acaba de decir todos comprendieran que si Lincoln hacía lo que tenía pensado podría terminar mal, no solo para él, si no para toda la familia. Lisa conocía el tipo de basuras que eran los héroes, eran como niños. Niño qué si Lincoln hacía algo que no les gustara, lo lastimarían y a su familia, entonces estarían jodidas. Ojalá su hermano entendiera e intentará continuar adelante olvidando esto.

Lincoln tuvo la mirada perdida mientras recordaba una vez más el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne siendo despedazado. No podía hacer nada. Se sentía como un inútil. Ni hacer justicia podía.

\- ¿Estas bien, Lincoln? -Lori le hablo mientras se ponía de pie. Su hermano se movió un poco antes de empezar a perder el equilibrio.

-Todavía siento sus manos, Lori... -Dijo Lincoln, comenzando a llorar.

Lily se puso de pie para abrazarlo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo en un intento por calmarlo un poco. Lincoln comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Era un completo inútil. Desearía tener un superpoder para ver a Ace y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo.

** … **

Lincoln no sabía cuándo había caminado. Ni tampoco cuál era su rumbo exactamente. Lo único que quería era caminar hasta cansarse y olvidar por un momento lo que le sucedió a Ronnie Anne. Tenía ganas de estar solo, y sabía que en casa con sus hermanas jamás podría estarlo. Todas lo querían apoyar, sobre todo Leni, Luna y Lily. No es que le molestara que quisieran estar con él, pero desde que Lisa le dijo lo que pasaría si hacia lo que quería hacer quiso un momento a solas para olvidar a Ronnie Anne.

Es por eso que repito esto desde hace un par de días, pero no conseguía el resultado que quería. Alzo la mirada solo para darse cuenta que estaba en el centro de ciudad, a unas calles más adelante estaba el lugar donde Ace trabajaba y vigilaba. Siempre que intentaba olvidar veía algo relacionado a Ace. Películas, niños vestidos como él, juguetes. Nada le hacía olvidar a ese sujeto.

Con lo que ahora con lo que le dijo Lisa sobre Flash y Quicksilver, le hizo pensar que la gran mayoría de héroes, eran igual de cabrones que Ace. Puede que no sea verdad, pero no lo sabía exactamente. Miro un anuncio con la imagen de Ace; lo que veía era a un héroe asesino. Desde que era niño lo admiro por ser un héroe, pero resulto que hacía este tipo de cosas, y aparentemente muchos héroes eran iguales. Lisa le dijo que era un rumor, por lo que había la posibilidad de que no fuera real.

Dejo de pensar en ese tema al ver como un camión chocaba contra otro auto. Al verla un poco mejor vio que se trataba de una camioneta que era propiedad de la corporación Marvel. Observo la palabra que lo indicaba. Se acerco rápidamente para ayudar si es que alguien estaba herido. Fue al asiento del piloto donde a dos hombres, a quienes les escurría algo de sangre de la cabeza; algunos vidrios también se clavaron en su piel. Intento abrir la puerta del conductor para sacarlos, pero se había atorado. Dio la vuelta para intentarla con la del copiloto que, de igual manera, se había atorado. Algunas personas fueron ayudar a las personas del otro auto. Vio que la puerta de atrás de aquella camioneta estaba abierta, así que decidió entrar por ella, la cual si logro abrir.

Al entrar noto una gran cantidad de vidrios rotos en el suelo, las cuales parecían el hábitat de un insecto, había visto muchos de esos con Lana, así que no fue difícil darse cuenta, pero no era lo más importante. Fue al asiento del piloto, donde vio que algunas personas se habían acercado para ayudarlo. Lincoln le quito el cinturón al hombre, e intento alzarlo para que lo sacaran por la ventana. Repitió la acción con el copiloto. Fue entonces que salió de la camioneta.

Al estar fuera vio un par de ambulancias con una patrulla de la policía. Pensó que tardarían un poco más. Al menos ya les estaban siendo revisados para ver su estado. Se alejo un poco antes de que aquel policía comenzara a hacerlo para atrás. Comenzó a caminar sin tener un rumbo fijo. Al dar algunos pasos comenzó a sentir cosquillas en su mano, lo cual le hizo rascarse, pero la sensación regreso de nuevo, al bajar la mirada vio a una pequeña araña. Se asusto un poco e intento golpearla para que cayera al suelo y aplastarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera aquella araña lo mordió. Lincoln sintió como varias agujas perforaran su piel. El dolor casi lo hace caer al suelo. Movió su mano con brusquedad haciendo que la araña cayera al suelo y la aplastara.

Observo que el piquete comenzó a hincharse mientras el dolor palpitaba haciendo que soltara un quejido. ¿Las arañas pueden causar tanto dolor? Su mano no dejaba de palpitar por el dolor. Se la acaricio un poco antes de para regresar a casa. Le diría a Lisa que una araña lo mordió para que lo curara o le diera algo para aliviar el dolor. Era extraño porque Lana tenía muchos insectos, eso incluía arañas, y alguna vez alguno de ellos fue mordido, pero él, ni ninguna de ellas sintió un dolor como el que sentía en esos momentos.

Aumento el ritmo en su caminar. El dolor había aumentado que le hizo sentirse algo mareado. Decidió detenerse en un callejón para dejar de sentirse mareado, pero solo soltó otro quejido mucho más fuerte. Su mano le seguía doliendo mientras su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y sentía que su piel comenzaba a desgarrarse.

\- ¡Mierda! -Exclamo, soltando otro quejido.

Lincoln se recargo en la pared de aquel callejón acariciando su mano. El dolor era insoportable, poco a poco comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza. Era similar al de su mano, algo le estaba perforando su cabeza mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas. Su vista comenzó a nublarse poco sintiéndose muy cansado, tanto que no evito caer al suelo inconsciente.

** … **

Con lo que paso hace poco, a Luna le dio algo de curiosidad lo que Lisa dijo en la mesa. No pregunto en el momento por la situación con Lincoln. Además, a gran parte de su familia le gustaban los superhéroes, o les llegaron a gustar. Con lo que dijeron sus hermanos todos comenzaron a dudar de la moralidad de los héroes. Luna desde un inicio siempre sintió que algo no andaba bien. No era como si tienes superpoderes toda tu vida y solo porque piensas que es justo debes hacer justicia de la nada. Aunque la manera fue extraña, el primero fue Superman quien evito la muerte de personas por el ataque terrorista en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Fue a partir de ahí que dieron a conocer a muchos más superhumanos. Después el gobierno y ellos mismo explicaron que se debía a una selección en el ADN conocido como gen X, a gases en el planeta, o simplemente porque de repente pasaba. Algunos explicaron que los gases eran gracias a una especie que habitaba en el espacio exterior y crearon a estos humanos para destruir la tierra. Que por suerte fueron detenidos por Superman y Capitana Marvel. desde entonces se comenzaron a crear equipos de superhéroes. Pero también aparecieron villanos, quienes atacaban personas, muchos de ellos estaban prófugos. Aunque había escuchado de villanos como Magneto, quien se dice que hace varios años quiso empezar una guerra contra los Vengadores y la Liga de la justicia. Había muchos más, quienes estaban en un rango de destrucción masiva.

Le daba lo mismo. A veces pensaba que solo era un espectáculo, pero con lo que Lisa dijo que no era bueno meterse con ellos, le hizo pensar más en su teoría. ¿A qué se refería con terminar mal? Luna pensó un poco más en quienes asesinaban a héroes. Eso convertía en los asesinos de héroes en buenos; los hermanos Wilson, Punisher y Batman. Nadie sabía mucho de ellos. Solo salían sus rostros en la televisión clasificándolos como peligrosos asesinos.

Y no era para menos. Esos locos lograron asesinar hace unos años a una buena cantidad de héroes. El Punisher logró asesinar a varios mutantes; Batman asesino a toda la Young Justice; los hermanos Wilson al Escuadrón Supremo. Esa era la razón por lo que eran los más buscados en todo el mundo, pero nadie podía encontrarlos. Muchos héroes, organizaciones de gobierno e incluso vinieron a su hogar para pedirle ayuda a Lisa, quien se negó a pesar de la enorme cifra de dinero que le ofrecieron. Todos pensaron que se debía porque no quería ponerlos en riesgo. Lo cual aceptaba. No sabía si saldrían vivos, pero ahora con lo que escucho, ¿el riesgo se debía a los criminales o a los héroes? Quizás un poco de ambos.

Luna entro a la habitación de Lisa. Su hermana parecía estar trabajando en algo. Un artefacto raro que no sabía que era, y si llegaba a preguntar no entendería su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luna? -Pregunto Lisa, sin voltear a verla.

\- ¿Que sabes acerca de los héroes? -Luna pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama quedando a un lado de su hermana.

-Quería preguntarte por eso que le dijiste a Lincoln sobre los héroes, ¿Qué pasa si te metes con los héroes? -Lisa dejo lo que estaba haciendo. Esperaba que Luna no quisiera apoyarlo, aunque fuera de las más cercanas a Lincoln.

-Creo que -Lisa se sentó en la silla enfrente de su escritorio. Ahora sabía a lo que Luna se refería, o eso creía. -te refieres a qué tipo de cosas han hecho ellos para que yo le dijera Lincoln que no se metería con ellos, ¿cierto? -Luna asintió. Lisa pensó un momento su respuesta. -Luna no puedo decirte exactamente. -Luna se molestó un poco. -Pero te puedo asegurar que ellos no son lo que dicen ser. Para que puedas darte una idea son como cuando Lola era una niña de seis años.

Luna se quedó pensativa. Recordó que su hermana Lola al ser una niña de seis años era bastante peligrosa. Si alguien la llegaba hacer enojar podía meterse en problemas, e incluso era capaz de hacer cosas que no eran apropiadas en una niña de seis años. Aunque eso podía ser por la falta de educación por parte de sus padres. Al momento de relacionarlo con los héroes, se quedó sorprendida. Entonces... ¿eran como niños malcriados? Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Pensó que quizás fue una buena idea no apoyar a Lincoln sobre demandar a Ace. De pensar si hacían enojar a un héroe la hizo asustarse un poco. Esperaba que su hermanito dejara esa idea, pero sería muy difícil por lo mal que se sentía.

** … **

Lincoln despertó después de quedar inconsciente. Noto que el cielo estaba oscuro. Nadie pareció notar que él estaba tumbado en el suelo. Se puso de pie tronando su espalda, pero comenzó a sentir una vibración en su cuerpo y cabeza; parecía una punzada en su cabeza. Sin evitarlo movió su mano. Sintió que algo se movía de ella, lo cual era una mosca. Eso lo hizo sorprenderse, ¿Cómo fue que agarro una mosca? La soltó haciendo una mueca de asco. Paso una mano por su cabello.

Nunca se imaginó haría algo como eso. Lo extraño fue la facilidad. Su cabeza había dejado de dolerle; vio su mano dónde lo pico esa araña que curiosamente la picadura ya no estaba. Aunque eso no fue lo importante. Estaba bastante oscuro, saco su teléfono para observar varias llamadas perdidas de sus hermanas y padres. De seguro le causaría muchos problemas, pero no fue su culpa. Suspiro para regresar a casa. A penas dio unos pasos volvió a sentir esa punzada en su cabeza. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado viendo que un hombre casi le logra quitar su teléfono, pero no lo consiguió al hacerse a un lado.

\- ¡Mierda! -Exclamo aquel hombre, casi cayéndose. Miro su teléfono, lo cual le hizo pensar lo que quería. -Tu teléfono es muy bonito como para que lo tengas tú, así que hagamos esto por las buenas.

Lynn y sus padres le dijeron que al estar en una situación como esta entregara sus cosas, o gritara si había personas cerca. Pero no había nadie cerca. Además, no veía a ese sujeto como alguien peligroso, ni siquiera le causo algo de miedo cuando le enseño una navaja. El hombre se acercó rápidamente para intentar clavar la navaja, pero Lincoln se hizo a un lado rápidamente. Repitió lo mismo varias veces, pero Lincoln solo se hacía a un lado.

No sentía que ese sujeto realmente fuera a lastimarlo. Tampoco sentía que estuviera llegando a algo hacer esto. En la siguiente ocasión que ese sujeto intento clavar la navaja, se hizo a un lado y agarro su brazo. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror y sorpresa cuando vio que estaba aplastando su brazo; la sangre comenzó a salir y ese hombre comenzó a gritar con dolor soltando la navaja. ¿Qué mierda paso? Ni siquiera sintió que había usado toda su fuerza.

Aparto su mano, pero no pudo quitar su mano de su cuerpo lo que provocó que arrancara su brazo haciendo que los gritos y sangre de aquel hombre aumentaran. Vio como cayó al suelo intentando detener el sangrado con su mano. Lincoln había comenzado a temblar. Intento quitarse el brazo de sus manos, pero parecía que se había pegado a ellas. El nerviosismo y miedo que ahora sentía tampoco ayudó mucho.

En el momento que despegó el brazo de ese hombre lo despedazó. Lincoln comenzó a sentirse algo mareado al ver tanta sangre. El hombre siguió gritando, no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía irse? ¿debía pedir ayuda? ¿qué debía hacer? No tenía idea de cómo sucedió esto. Debía admitir que le alegró que le pasará eso por querer robar su celular; tuvo ganas de golpear a ese hombre, y también para sacar algo de la frustración de no poder hacer nada por lo de Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln escucho al final del callejón la voz de un hombre y la voz de la mujer del otro lado de la línea; era la policía. Pero al haber hecho algo como esto no mandarían policías, mandarían a Ace. Y al recordar lo que ese hijo de puta le hizo a Ronnie Anne, entonces, ¿qué le podía esperar a él? Quizás él hasta podía hacerlo pedazos. Eso dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, que luego borro moviendo su cabeza. Lo mejor esa irse de aquí. Lincoln comenzó a correr a una velocidad que nunca antes alcanzó.

Al detenerse sintió nuevamente esa punzada en su cabeza, al girarla vio un auto a solo unos cuantos metros de él. Lincoln coloco sus manos enfrente por reflejos para detenerlo, lo que le sorprendió fue que si lo logro. Logro detener un auto. Esto debía ser una broma, un sueño, o una alucinación provocada por exponerse a un químico de Lisa. Nada de esto podía ser verdad. Él no podía hacer cosas como estas. Simplemente era un chico normal que perdió a su novia. Pudo escuchar los pasos y murmuras de varias personas que se detuvieron para ver lo que hizo.

Asustado, comenzó a alejarse rápidamente. Al dar unos pasos nuevamente sintió esa punzada en su cabeza. Escucho el sonido de un camión, Lincoln observó que iba en su dirección. No sentía que pudiera detenerlo, pero algo le decía que si podía. Al estar a unos metros cerca de él sintió como daba un salto sobre todo el camión y caía al suelo sin ningún rasguño. Simplemente saltó como si nada.

Nada de esto parecía tener sentido, algo como esto no era algo normal. Lincoln tenía que darle aviso a Lisa sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo. Nuevamente corrió a toda velocidad sin detenerse. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llego a su hogar, le pareció rápido. Se detuvo enfrente para recuperar el aliento. Pero comenzó a escuchar gemidos de sus padres. Vio que, aparentemente, nadie estaba despierto, a excepción de sus padres que a juzgar por los gemidos… ¡qué asco! Iba a entrar, pero se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba salpicada de sangre. Aunque como sus hermanas estaban dormidas, o eso escuchaba, dudaba que se darían cuenta.

Se quitó su camisa quedando con el torso desnudo. Quizás nadie se daría cuenta de que apenas llegó a casa. Aunque eso era muy estúpido. La casa siempre rechinaba cuando alguien entraba. Lincoln esperaba que, por esta vez, no pasara. Usó lo que menos pudo de su fuerza, por lo que paso. Al entrar quiso ir con Lisa para saber que le estaba pasando. Pero le molesto escuchar con mayor intensidad los gemidos de sus padres, lo cual le genero mucho más asco. Los ronquidos de Lynn, Lola. Los gases de Lynn, Lori, Lana. Tanto ruido comenzó a ponerlo incómodo. Incluso podía escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones al dormir.

Hasta alcanzo a escuchar cuando llegaban a mover un dedo. Tanto ruido comenzó a molestarlo. Subió rápidamente para encerrarse en su habitación. Se detuvo en seco pesar de que el ruido seguía molestándolo. Movió la perilla de su habitación para no romperla; al abrirla la cerró con mucho cuidado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si la agarraba de manera normal sabía que la doblaría, entonces debía tener cuidado con su fuerza. Necesitaba dormir, pesar del ruido que escuchaba esperaba poder dormir.

** … **

Lincoln se despertó cuando comenzó a escuchar las voces de todas sus hermanas. Podía escuchar cada conversación que tenía cada una. Nunca se quejó del ruido, pero ahora estaba comenzando a molestarle que lo hicieran. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Aunque se detuvo en seco, recordó lo que paso el día de ayer. Le preocupo un poco tener que salir. Podía ser peligroso, pero... ¿y si no fue real? Lo que paso era imposible de que le sucediera. Pero, ¿quizás tenía superpoderes? No era posible. Él no tenía poderes. Tampoco tuvo un accidente que le diera habilidades, o quizás...

Tembló cuando pensó en la posibilidad. Leyó que el gen x podía activarse en cualquier momento. También leyó que cuando a alguien se le activa dicho gen se podía volver bastante peligroso. Tanto que podía llegar a lastimar a su familia. Eso le paso a una mutante llamada Jean Grey, despedazo a su familia cuando sus poderes se activaron de repente. Entonces necesita ver a Lisa urgentemente y debía evitar acercarse a sus hermanas. Lisa era la única que podía ayudarlo en esta situación. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado. Vio que la mayoría de sus hermanas estaba haciendo una actividad para que no fuera aburrido esperar el baño. Quizás sus hermanas debían saber que era un mutante, así no iban a correr peligro. Iba hacerlo, pero sintió nuevamente esa punzada en su cabeza.

\- ¡Piensa rápido! -Lynn le advirtió justo un segundo antes de que un balón de futbol americano fuese a golpear a su hermano. Quería animarlo de algún modo, así que quiso jugar con él. Aunque quedo muda cuando Lincoln lo atrapo sin problema y lo aplasto cuando lo hizo. -Vaya, Lincoln.

Lincoln tembló un poco al no poder controlar su fuerza. Esto era problemático. Si ponía su mano sobre algo y aplicaba un poco de fuerza sería destrozado. Sea lo que sea seria destrozado. A pesar de que no se sentía tan mal, se preguntaba: ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Ayer se sintió un poco mal por lo que le hizo. Lincoln volvió a sentir la punzada mientras observa como Lynn le lanzaba un golpe, se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe.

-Vaya... -Dijo Lynn sonriente. -nunca habías esquivado uno de mis golpes. ¡Que sorpresa! -Lynn siempre fue superior a Lincoln en el aspecto deportivo. A pesar que le enseño a boxear y algunas llaves, Lincoln nunca demostró tanto talento como ella. -pero no te emociones -Lynn se puso en guardia. -el siguiente no fallara.

Lynn le lanzó una buena cantidad de golpes, los cuales Lincoln logró esquivar fácilmente. Pero le preocupaba que fuera a...

\- ¡Lynn detente! -Dijo Lincoln con algo de nerviosismo. Por el momento había logrado mantener sus manos quietas, pero sentía que en cualquier momento iba a detener uno de los golpes de Lynn. Sus hermanas incluso parecían un poco felices que ambos estuvieran jugando. Algo que no era verdad, Lincoln no estaba jugando.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Me debes un balón!

Lynn intento darle otro golpe; su puño golpeo algo solido mientras escuchaba el sonido de algo romperse acompañado de dolor. El silencio se hizo presente. Observo que Lincoln había detenido su mano. Se hubiera sentido orgullosa de él de no ser porque su mano estaba completamente aplastada mientras una buena cantidad caía al suelo. Todos gritaron fuertemente al reaccionar. Lincoln tembló. Aparto su mano rápidamente provocando que se desprendiera de Lynn, provocando que gritara con mucha más fuerza. Lincoln, temblando, cayó al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar por lo que hizo. Su brazo aún estaba pegado a su mano.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! -Rita gritó, subiendo las escaleras.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, observó que Lynn estaba gritando y observaba una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo donde antes estaba su brazo. Quedó horrorizada, al igual que sus hijas. Rita quedo unos momentos así antes de gritar. Lisa salió de su habitación al escuchar los gritos. Al salir y ver todo quedó helada. No pudo decir algo. Solo observó la gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo y a Lynn sin su brazo.

Lori grito llena de furia acercándose a Lincoln. Él no presto atención. Se sentía como una basura por lo que le hizo a Lynn. Pero volvió a sentir la punzada en su cabeza. Su brazo se movió, ¿Por qué no podía contralar sus reflejos? Sintió algo húmedo y extraño entre sus dedos. Escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose, fue un sonido parecido al de carne siendo aplastada. Alzo la mirada solo para ver a Lori con su rostro pálido y una expresión de terror; su mano había perforado su estómago y estaba dentro de ella. Lori tosió con algo de sangre. Lincoln aparto su mano rápidamente. Observo como sus tripas salían de su estómago. Quiso agarrarla, pero sintió otra vez esa puta punzada en su cabeza. Sus reflejos hicieron que cerrara su puño y golpeo algo sólido. El sonido fue parecido cuando aplasto la mano de Lynn, pero sintió como algo de sangre caía en su cara. Alzo la mirada para ver la cabeza de Luan volando.

¿Por qué no se podía detener? Su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por reflejos. ¡Debía detenerse! Estaba matando a sus hermanas. No se supone que ellas eran las personas que más amaba en este mundo, a quienes siempre las que ponía primero que él. Las estaba matando. A cada una de ellas. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué tenía poderes? ¿Esto era tener poderes? Siempre creyó que si llegaba a tener poderes podía ayudar a otros, pero no estaba ayudando a nadie, lo que hacía era matar por esa punzada en su cabeza.

Y otra vez, esa punzada en su cabeza, se hizo a un lado mientras escuchaba el sonido de un arma siendo disparada. Observo como eso hacia un agujero en la pared. Al mirar hacia la dirección de donde habían disparado observo a su padre con un revolver. Lo miraba, no era parecida a cuando estaba molesto, su mirada ahora parecía verlo con odio y asco.

Su padre nuevamente disparó, pero Lincoln se hizo a un lado esquivando las balas hasta que el arma se quedó vacía Miró a sus padres; su madre estaba llorando; y su padre tembló por no hacerle nada. Leni y Luna estaban abrazando a sus hermanas pequeñas; Lucy se había alejado con Lynn mientras intentaba detenerle el sangrado. Era una mierda tener poderes. Toda su familia lo miraba con miedo. Cayó al suelo. Escuchó a Lisa hablar por teléfono, obviamente con la policía. Al colgar paso junto a Lincoln cruzando la mirada. Él era un maldito hijo de puta.

-Esperare a la policía. -Dijo Lincoln, comenzando a llorar. -Perdónenme. -Odiaba tener estas habilidades.

** … **

La familia Loud estaba afuera de su hogar. Aún estaban intentando asimilar lo que paso, pero no podían entender. Por suerte la policía ya había llegado. Lisa había logrado detener la hemorragia de Lynn con un líquido que desarrollo en caso de sangrados, pero su hermana necesitaba ir a un hospital. Quizás podía reconstruir su brazo. Miro hacía los policías y al parecer no venían solos; junto a ellos estaba Ace Savvy. El protector de Royal Woods estaba aquí. Lisa hubiera preferido que no estuviera, pero quizás si era necesario. Se acerco seriamente a los Loud.

\- ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto con voz dura.

Todos comenzaron a llorar volviendo a recordar lo que paso, incluso Lisa lo hizo. Ace rodó los ojos. Era mejor que el entrara a ver dónde estaba ese idiota. Gracias a ese tipo, tuvo problemas con los Vengadores. Había visto algunas grabaciones en las cámaras del centro de la ciudad. Vio aquel chico deteniendo un auto y brincando encima de un camión. Estuvo buscándolo durante toda la noche, al no encontrarlo sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que causara un problema, y como tenía acceso a las llamadas de la policía supo que ya había aparecido.

Y al ver las expresiones de la familia y a una de esas chicas sin uno de sus brazos, supo que ese chico hizo algo malo. Entro a la casa. Reviso la parte de abajo rápidamente, al no estar ahí subió. Donde vio dos cadáveres en el suelo acompañados de una gran cantidad de sangre. Ese chico sí que metió la pata. Observo que aquel chico de cabello blanco cubierto de sangre tenía la mirada perdida. Ace tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en alguna parte, pero no lo recordaba. Quizás era un admirador. Lo pensó por su pijama, era de él. Era fan de los héroes, que ironía.

-Metiste la pata. -Dijo Ace. Se rio un poco antes de acercarse a él. -Quiero hacer esto por las buenas, así que sostente de mí. No digas nada y quizás pueda ayudarte. -Lincoln alzo la mirada. Vio a ese hombre con molestia. Mato a su novia. ¡Ese hijo de puta mató a su novia! Y... él a sus hermanas. ¿Qué diferencia había? El también era un hijo de puta por lo que hizo. -Y si tu hermana rubia. La que parece ser una idiota que tiene bonitas tetas y un bonito culo -Lincoln se molestó cuando dijo eso. -me da unas buenas mamadas, quizás podría hablar con los Vengadores para que traten bien. -Ace rio al decir eso. Lincoln se levantó y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que atravesara el pasillo. -Si que eres fuerte. Si entrenas bien podrías estar a un buen nivel. -Lincoln se acercó a toda velocidad para darle otro. Ace se volvió a reír. -Si que eres fuerte. Ahora vámonos.

Lincoln quiso darle otro golpe, pero Ace lo esquivo e intento regresárselo. Aunque logró esquivarlo, Lincoln quiso golpearlo de nuevo. Aunque Ace logro agarrar su brazo antes de eso para hacerle una llave. Lo tuvo contra el suelo y dio un golpe en la nuca con mucha fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente. Ahora solo debía llevarlo a Arkham, no se preocuparía por su familia. Al ver sus caras sabía que ya no lo querían cerca.

Esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien normal adquiere poderes.


	2. Adiestramiento

Lincoln intentaba mover su cuerpo, pero le era imposible. Parecía tener alguna especie de paralisis. No sabía que paso después de que Ace lo golpeo. Tenía un pequeño dolor punzante en su cabeza. No le debía de sorprender, después de todo Ace logro vencer al Juggernaut. Una vez que nadie estaba disponible ese sujeto estaba causando desastres en la ciudad y él llego a salvar el día.  
Al mirar el lugar donde estaba recordo que leyo acerca de que los superhéroes entrenan durante mucho tiempo para convertirse en el miembro de un equipo, pero si uno de esos sujetos quisiera estar por su cuenta o no acatar las reglas, entonces era encerrado y jamás se le volvía a ver. No había escuchado un caso como el último. Quizas lo mantenian en secreto. Lincoln se preguntaba en que situación estaba. La habitación en la que se encontraba parecia ser la de un hospital, o eso pensaba.  
Al ver el lugar y analisar un poco su situación, tuvo un pequeño rayo de esperanza; tal vez le iban a ayudar. ¿Y sus hermanas? Esa pregunta fue como un golpe al rostro. Recordo lo que les hizo, mato a dos de sus hermanas y a Lynn le arranco el brazo.  
Solo por eso nunca quisieran volver a verlo de nuevo. Podía entenderlas, él mismo ya no queria estar cerca de nadie. Siempre había querido que el gen x le diera poderes para hacer el bien como Superman, Ace o el Capitán América. Pero descubrio que era una mierda tener poderes. Siempre soño con tener alguna habilidad que le permitiera pelear a lado de los héroes mas poderosos del planeta. Creyó que si tenía poderes y ayudaba a la gente todos estarian felices. Aquello ahora sonaba como una idiotez. No controlaba su fuerza, su familia lo odiaba y no sabía lo podrían hacerle.  
Lincoln escucho que la puerta de la habitación era abierta. Intento alzar un poco la mirada, pero no puedo hacerlo. La personas que entro a la habitación se le acercó. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años con barba y bigote. Llevaba en sus manos un cuaderno. Lo miro por unos momentos, como si lo estuviera estudiando. Apartó la mirada y anoto algo en su cuaderno.  
-Mi nombre es Henry Aronofsky. -El hombre se presento amablemente. Lincoln quiso hablar y mover su mano, pero estaba inmóvil. -No intentes hablar o moverte, tu cuerpo esta bajo paralisis. Es por un gas en caso de que alguien se nos salga de control. -Henry le sonrio. -Tu nombre es Lincoln Loud, vienes de Royal Woods y mataste a dos de tus hermanas. -Lincoln se sintió incomodo con esa declaración. -Tranquilo... -Henry le dio un golpe amigable en su brazo. -son cosas que pasan. -Cosas que pasan, pero, ¿por qué él? -Te estaras preguntando como fue que hiciste todo eso. Ya sabes: despedazar un cuerpo con mucha facilidad, detener un auto, saltar un camión y sentir el peligro, ¿verdad? -Lincoln se quedo algo sorprendido, ¿como lo sabía? -Veras Lincoln, fuiste mordido por una araña radioactiva, la cual te dio la fuerza proporcional a una araña. -Lincoln recordó la picadura de araña, ¿eso fue? -Pero no creas que fue una araña común, fue una modificada geneticamente; mezclamos los genes de las arañas cazadoras y tejedoras. Tu cuerpo podrá expulsar telaraña de las manos siempre y cuando hagas esto. -Henry hizo la seña que Luna hacía cuando escuchaba música. -tienes mucha fuerza porque las arañas pueden levantar ciento-setenta veces su peso, asi que tu también puedes hacerlo. También puedes moverte diez veces el tamaño de tu cuerpo en menos de un segundo. Tienes un sexto sentido que te indicara cuando corres algún peligro. -Hizo una pusa. Lincoln realmente soprendido al descurbir que cantidad de cosas podían hacer las arañas y él. -Ahora nuestro deber es ayudarte a controlar esa fuerza. Espero puedas cooperar. -Henry sonrió. Lincoln, a pesar de no moverse, estaba feliz de que alguien lo ayudara, pero aun tenía una duda. -Si te preguntas en donde estas, pues estas en Arkham. -Lincoln sintió un poco de miedo, ¿dijo Arkham? ¿El lugar donde van los criminales con problemas mentales? -No te pasara nada, este lugar también funciona como centro de entrenamiento para personas como tú, al ser un lugar donde hay criminales raros, casi nadie pregunta lo que pasa aquí. Así que siéntete cómodo dentro de unos dias empezaremos tu entrenamiento.  
Henry le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. Lincoln se sentía aliviado, por lo menos le iban a enseñar como controlar su fuerza, y esa punzada en su cabeza. A Lincoln le molestaba, sobre todo porque no todo se limitaba a una punzada, sus pelos se erizaban y su cuerpo se movía por reflejos.  
Aunque una vez que terminara, ¿a donde iría? Lincoln tembló un poco al pensar en esa pregunta. Ya nunca volvería a ver a su familia. Mato a dos de sus hermanas.  
Ojala que también intentaran quitarle esos poderes, porque los odiaba. Eso arruino su vida.  
**************************************************

Henry caminaba por el pasillo del asilo, si es que se le podía llamar así. Aquel lugar si era para enfermos mentales, pero los usaban para entrenar o fabricar algún "héroe". Giro por un pasillo que lo llevo hacia habitaciones con algunos locos. Henry vio a Ace masturbándose mientras observaba por el cristal de la puerta. Sintió asco al ver eso.  
-Eres un pervertido de mierda, Ace.  
Ace volteo a verlo. Se subió los pantalones de su traje antes de reirse.  
-Lo siento, pero es que la hermana del mocoso que te traje tenía un culo y unas tetas increibles y hermosas. -Henry continuo viéndolo con asco. Al menos no eyaculo como la ultima vez.  
\- ¿Por qué no te largas? -Pregunto Henry molesto.  
-Ya me iba, pero... ¿Recuerdas a Lisa Loud? -A Henry no le gustaba recordar a esa niña prodigio, pero recordo que el apellido de Lincoln también era Loud. Ace asintio cuando vio la mueca en su rostro. - Así es, son hermanos.  
-Me lleva la mierda, -Henry se acaricio entre la nariz con los dedos. -lo que faltaba.  
-Si quieres me encargo y...  
-Si claro, como cuando te encargaste de los niños en esa escuela primaria. -Dijo Henry sarcásticamente.  
-Estaba drogado, aparte Elisabeth se encargo de todo...  
\- ¡¿Por qué mejor no te largas a la mierda?! -Lo interrumpió  
Ace suspiro. Odiaba a ese tipo, pero no podía hacerle nada. Si le ponía una mano encima, entonces se las vería con Superman. Sintio un escalofrío recorrer su espalda de tan solo pensar en las cosas que ese "hombre" le podía llegar a hacer. Lo mejor era irse y dejar a Henry arreglar todo este asunto.  
Henry vio que Ace se iba dejandolo solo. En serio como le molestaba Ace y Jack de un solo ojo; eran un par de imbeciles que se creian la gran cosa. Pero no era importante, lo que realmente importaba era el hecho de que Lisa y Lincoln son hermanos.  
Esa niñita sabía muchas cosas, demasiadas. Quizas si hablaba con ella quizas podrían llegar a un "acuerdo" o algo. Quería estudiar a Lincoln, y tal vez usarlo como próximo villano. No sabía como es que su gen logro adaptarse al de aquella araña. Habían hecho la prueba en un hombre llamado Peter Parker, el cual murió después de que le dio una enfermedad rara en la piel.  
Esa era la razón por la que se la enviaron a Ace, él debía llevarlo con el dueño de la corporación Vought para que hiceran mas pruebas e intentar perfeccionarlo. Aunque eso ya no era necesario. Estaba satisfecho en que, aunque se una prueba, haya sido completamente exitosa. Observaría las grabaciones una vez mas de como fue el piquete de la araña y sus habilidades.  
Se dirigió a una oficina en donde habían muchos hombres de bata trabajando. Henry se sento una de las computadoras, busco el nombre de Lincoln Loud. Debía saber un poco más acerca de ese chico. No parecía nada fuera de los común. Quizas lo único extraño era su cabello blanco. Miro algunas de las grabaciones antes de su accidente. Observo que Ace asesino a lo que parecía ser su novia cayendole encima, eso molestó.  
Ahora si debía hablar con Lisa Loud. De seguro el idiota de Ace estaba drogado cuando hizo eso. Solo porque tenía algo de popularidad, si no le hubiera dicho a Clark o Carol que lo asesinara como quisiera.

************************************************

Lincoln se encontraba en una habitación con algunos tubos de lo que parecía ser de un material frágil, no sabía que hacía aquí. Pero tenía una idea, Henry le comento que dentro de unos días empezarían el entrenamiento. No sabía que cosas haría, Lincoln se sento en una silla que estaba en la mitad de la habitación.  
Pasaron unos minutos cuando Henry entró a la habitación.  
-Hola Lincoln. -Henry lo saludó. Lincoln vio que iba acompañado por dos hombres altos y musculosos. - Lamento llegar un poco tarde, pero tengo unos problemas con el idiota de Ace. -Lincoln hizo una mueca cuando escucho ese nombre. Apretó un poco sus manos, los dos hombres se pusieron enfrente, pero Henry hizo una señal con la mano. -Se lo que ese idiota le hizo a tu novia, y no te preocupes. Pronto lo pagará.  
Lincoln se sintió aliviado. Ese hijo de puta merecía pagar por lo que le hizo a Ronnie Anne. Lo admiro durante mucho tiempo junto con Clyde, si su amigo supiera que clase de persona era.  
\- ¿Algún día podré ver a mi familia? -Henry lo volteo a ver un poco extrañado por la pregunta.  
-No lo sé. -Henry saco su cuaderno. -Mataste a dos de tus hermanas, no creo que a tu familia le gustaría verte en este momento. Lo siento.  
-Esta bien.  
Lincoln sabía que Henry tenía razón su familia de seguro lo odiaba. Quizas jamas volverían a estar juntos. Sintió ganas de llorar por eso.  
Henry rodo los ojos al ver su cara, por suerte Lincoln no lo noto. El odiaba eso: el sentimentalismo.  
-Ahora me gustaría que aprendieras a controlar tu fuerza y cuando tus manos se pegan a objetos, Lincoln. - Henry le señalo un tubo que estaba a unos metros de él. -Intenta agarrarlo sin doblarlo, luego trepa el muro con tus manos e intenta despegarte.  
Lincoln no quería hacerlo.  
-Solo relajate, Lincoln. ¿Sabes que tus pies también se pegan? -Lincoln no lo sabía, pero cuando lo mencionó, se dio cuenta que era verdad. Cuando intento caminar sus pies se quedaron pegados en el suelo. -Eso es porque estabas relajado. No te habrías dado cuenta si no te hubiera dicho.  
Tenía razón. Hubiera caminado normal de no ser porque lo menciono. Relajo su cuerpo, movió su pie del suelo. No tuvo problemas en caminar tranquilamente.  
\- ¿Vez? -Dijo Henry emocionado. -Solo mantente relajado y sera fácil hacerlo.  
-De acuerdo...  
Lincoln se acercó a una de las paredes, colocó sus manos. Se dio cuenta que no le costo mucho comenzar a trepar el muro, poco a poco empezo a caminar por el muro. Era increíble que pudiera hacerlo con mucha fácilidad. Relajo sus manos haciendo que se despegara. Cayo al suelo sin golpearse.  
-Lo vas entendiendo. -Henry le sonrió. -Solo necesitas practicar un poco. -Henry anotó algo en su libreta. -Ahora controla tu fuerza. Escuche que con tan solo tocar algo lo doblas. Intenta no hacerlo porque podría pasar lo que paso en tu hogar.  
Lincoln hizo una mueca. Volvió a recordar cuando apretó la mano de Lynn, o atraveso el estómago de Lori sin problema. Esperaba que su familia lo perdonara, o al menos eso quería pensar. Agarró un objeto que estaba tirado en el suelo, simplemente con tenerlo entre su mano le hizo una abolladura.  
-Necesitas tener mas control sobre tu fuerza, pero tomate tu tiempo.  
Lincoln siguió intentando que nada de lo que tocara quedara maltratado. ¿Que cosas podría hacer? No sabía que tan fuerte era Ace, pero el golpe que le dio lo lastimó. Recordó que hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se reía.

***********************************

-Muy bien, Lincoln. Haz logrado controlar tu fuerza, sabes trepar muros y despegarte sin ningún problema.  
A Lincoln le tomo una semana, pero no tuvo problema. Y Henry tampoco parecía molestarse en que se tomara su tiempo.  
-Ahora me gustaría que pudieras columpiarte con las telarañas que salen de tus manos, pero lo haremos en otra habitación.  
Henry salió junto a Lincoln. Camino durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una habitación. Lincoln entro, Henry, por otro lado, se quedo afuera.  
-Necesitas tu espacio.  
Cerro la puerta. Al estar solo vio que aquel lugar era demasiado grande. No supo que hacer. Henry le dijo que forma debía hacer su mano para que la telaraña saliera de su mano. Era la misma que Luna hacía cuando escuchaba música.  
Se puso un poco triste cuando recordo a Luna, la extrañaba mucho, era su hermana favorita, siempre era muy cariñosa con él. Recordo que cuando era pequeño ella solía cantarle una canción antes de dormir. Le gustaría pedirle que le cantara de nuevo.  
Suspiro con tristeza antes de estirar su mano y hacer la forma que le dijo Henry. Salió algo blanco de sus muñecas, algo que se pego en la pared. Lincoln se quedo un poco sorprendido. Aunque penso que era muy tonto, hace varios días logro hacer cosas increíbles, esto solo era una de las muchas cosas que podía hacer.  
Volvio a intentarlo. Dejo que una buena cantidad saliera para poder usarla como una cuerda. Aquella telaraña parecía ser flexible, la estiro un poco. La hizo a un lado para poder disparar a la parte de arriba. Se le ocurrio hacer algo, fue hacía la pared para trepar. Volvió a expulsar telaraña, al tener una buena cantidad intento columpiarse, pero cayo.  
-Mierda...

*************************************************

Henry miraba con asombro desde una computadora lo que Lincoln hacía. Había intentado columpiarse con sus telarañas, ese chico aprendía rápido. Miro al hombre que estaba frente a él. Era un hombre de rubio con un abrigo.  
-Este será una de mis mejres creaciones. -Dijo Henry mientras miraba con orgullo a Lincoln. -Podría asesinarte si lo quisiera.  
El hombre rubio hizo una mueca molesta.  
\- ¿Como es que no se enfermo? -Henry se encogió de hombros.  
-No lo sé. Realice algunas investigaciones con su sangre, pero no encontre algo que me diera una razón. Supongo que se adaptaba a ciertos genes. -Le respondió. -Lo entranare un poco mas. Y no te preocupes Steve, hare que el chico no te mate. -Solto una risa que molesto y asustó un poco a Steve. Era un completo marica ese tipo, no entendía como es que tenía el manto de Capitán Ámerica.  
-Bueno.  
Henry continuo viendo las cosas que Lincoln que hacer. Haría que matara a Steve, y luego podía sustituirlo por cualquier otro sujeto. Steve le desagradaba por lo cobarde que era. Recordo cuando ese tipo de las garras casi le corta la cabeza, ese idiota se orinó antes de que Iron Man lo salvara.  
-Ahora hablemos de como será su aparición. -Henry saco un cigarro, lo encendió y comenzó a inhalar el humo. -Todos le tienen miedo a las arañas, por lo que estaba pensando en drogarlo y dejarlo en la ciudad de Nueva York para que destrozara a varias personas, entonces ustedes llegan, lo detienen. -Volvió a inhalar un poco mas de humo. Steve se sento en una silla que estaba enfrente de él. -Despues ustedes descubren que el chico al tener los poderes de una araña debe cazar humanos para sobrevivir, ustedes lo tienen encerrado, pero, -Alzo los brazos. - ¡o no! Se escapo. La gente tendra miedo de que la araña humana venga por sus hijos. ¿Quien podrá ayudarnos? Los héroes mas poderosos del planeta: Los vengadores, La liga de la justicia y Los siete. Ústedes daran esperanza para que no le teman. ¿Qué tal?  
-Me agrada la idea, pero, ¿crees que el chico venda productos? -Steve le pregunto. Si todo el mundo le tenía miedo a las arañas, entonces podrían no comprar nada si tenían miedo.  
-Obvio que si. -Afirmó Henry. -Tú solo dejamé todo el trabajo a mi.  
Steve se levantó de la silla.  
-Le comentaré lo que tienes pensado al resto del equipo, tengo que irme. La Liga y nosotros tenemos un evento por la pelicula de "Héroes y villanos", por lo que debo estar temprano.  
Steve salió de la oficina. Henry ya tenía una historia para el próximo gran villano de la corporación Marvel. Vio la pantalla, Lincoln había empezado a columpiarse, pero se volvío a caer. Aunque eso no lo detenía; seguía intentándolo.  
Era el momento. Debía descubrir que otras cosas podía hacer.

Lincoln no dejaba de tener la punzada en su cabeza. No podía moverse, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente inmóvil. No sabía que estaba pasando, solo podía ver a un par de personas que lo llevaban a través de los pasillos de ese lugar. Desde que salió de su habitación su vello se erizo y su cabeza estaba con la punzada. Ya sabía que aquello le avisaba que se encontraba en peligro.  
Pero se supone que estaba bien. Entraron a una habitación, Lincoln se quedo sin habla cuando vio que había una gran cantidad de cuchillos, armas, entre otras cosas. Ahora entendía; lo querian lastimar, pero, ¿Por qué?  
Henry se acercó a él mientras sostenía un cuchillo.  
-Nada personal. -Dijo mientras agarraba un cuchillo. -Eres un buen chico, pero quiero saber que tan rápido sanas, y tranquilo; no te cortaremos un miembro de tu cuerpo. Solo quiero saber que tan rápido sanas. -A Lincoln le hubiera gustado golpearlo por esa declaración.  
Sintió algo filoso y puntiagudo clavarse en la carne de su brazo. No pudo gritar porque su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil. Henry repitio la acción en sus piernas, abdomen. Aquello le estaba doliendo que no puedo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.  
Le dolia. Dolia mucho. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo esto? Sintió algo siendo desprendido de su cuerpo, vio a Henry arrancarle un gran trozo de carne de su pecho. ¡¿Lo estaban despellejando?!  
Esta vez sintió dolor acompañado de fuertes ruidos en toda la habitación. Por el sonido, Lincoln se dio cuenta que se trataba de un arma. Le estaban disparando.  
\- ¡Listo! -Exclamó Henry con emoción. -Veamos cuanto tarda su cuerpo en sanar.  
Las personas lo mandaron de regreso a su habitación. Lo acostaron en su cama mientras le inyectaban algo. Se sintió algo mareado y con lo cansado que estaba cayo dormido.

Lincoln se despertó sintiendo mucho dolor en su cuerpo, al recordar lo que paso se levanto de golpe para ver su cuerpo. Todo estaba bien, su cuerpo solo parecía tener pequeñas cicatrices. Suspiro aliviado antes de pasar una mano por su cara.  
\- ¿Qué le habían hecho? -Se pregunto en sus pensamientos. Lincoln no entendía que le paso. Volteo hacía su cama para ver las cobijas con una gran cantidad de sangre.  
-Veo que sanaste. -Escucho la voz de Henry. Volteo para ver su rostro en el cristal de la puerta. -Te arrancamos grandes cantidades de piel, te disparamos en los nervios de tus músculos, y mirate, estas como su nada. Realmente me sorprendes.  
Lincoln se molestó. Le molestó por su forma de hablarle. Parecía como si lo viera como un objeto y no como una persona.  
-Mañana que estas completamente bien empezaremos a ver tu fuerza. -Dijo antes de irse.  
Estando un poco más tranquilo, Lincoln intento pensar que era ese lugar. Ese sujeto parecía estar muy interesado en lo que hacía, o las cosas que podía hacer. Pensó que al estar aquí le enseñarían a usar su poderes. Y tal vez recuperar un poco de su vida, pero estaba muy equivocado.  
Odiaba tener estas habilidades. Jamás debio acercarse a esa camioneta de la corporación Marvel. Pudo evitar muchas cosas, como el no haber asesinado a dos de sus hermanas, y haberle arrancado el brazo a una de ellas.  
Podía recordar la cara de terror de Lynn cuando su mano fue aplastada, luego todo su brazo siendo retirado de su cuerpo, y como si todo fuese una cruel broma, le arranco la cabeza a Luan y atravesó el estómago de Lori, su padre le disparo. Todavía como cereza del pastel; Ace vino a su casa y dijo cosas desagradables. ¿Como es que ese idiota era un héroe? ¿Los héroes ayudan a la gente? O eso pensaba.  
Con las cosas que descubrió, realmente dudaba de quien era un héroe y quien no. Al menos esperaba que esos asesinos no resultaran ser los buenos.

*********************************************

Lincoln se encontraba en una habitación bastante grande. Solo estaba él, y tres chicas, quizas de su edad o puede que mayores. No lo sabía; la apariencia de ambas era asquerosa, sonaba muy cruel, pero era la verdad. Sus ropas algo rotas y de tallas bastantes grandes, su cabello estaba bastante sucio y su apariencia estaba llena de mugre. Incluso podía olerlas. ¡Que asco!  
-Muy bien, Lincoln. -La voz de Henry se escuchaba a través de un micrófono. -Las chicas que tienes enfrente fueron inyectadas por algo llamado suero del super-soldado y una sustancia que aumenta sus habilidades de manera monstruosa conocida como complejo "V". Ahora muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.  
¡No!  
¡No lo haría! Esas chicas parecían estar algo confundidas. Aparte de que no le habían hecho nada.  
¿Si solo las mataría por qué él se lo pedía? Se podía ir mucho a la mierda.  
Aquellas chicas cuando lo voltearon a ver, se le comenzaron acercar lentamente. Una por el lado derecho, otra por el izquierdo y una por enfrente. Lincoln comprendió que lo iban atacar. Sobre todo, porque sintió la punzada en su cabeza. La misma que le decía cuando estaba en peligro. Dio un saltó para quedarse pegado en el techo. Las chicas lo vieron confundido, aunque también saltaron, lo suficiente para alcanzarlo e intentar darle varios golpes, pero fallaron. Lincoln se movía muy rápido.  
-Muy bien, Lincoln. Ahora solo golpealas, no importa si las matas. -Lincoln no lo haría. Puede que esas chicas solo estuvieran drogadas y no quisieran hacer esto. Siguó moviéndose a gran velocidad para que no lo golpearan. -Supongo que no lo haras.  
Lincoln escucho que Henry susurro algo. Quizas se resigno y lo iba a sacar de ahí.  
Pasaron varios minutos, las tres chicas no se habían detenido en su ataque. Querían lastimarlo, pero él no. Asi que simplemente continuo moviéndose, le era muy fácil. Solo se movía a un lado, y esas chicas no lo podían golpear.  
Justo cuando dio un salto hacía el otro lado todo se puso negro. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero gracias a su punzada logro detectar que algo quería golpear. Se movio rápidamente, pero su espalda se golpeo con la pared. Miro para todos lados buscando a las chicas, pero no las encontro.  
\- ¡¿Lincoln?! -Lincoln se quedo helado cuando escucho esa voz. La voz pertenecía a... ¿Lily? - ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho, Lincoln! ¡Mi estómago! -La voz de Lily sonaba asustada.  
Una luz apareció y Lincoln se quedo en blanco cuando vio el cuerpo de sus hermanas destrozados llenos de sangre. Sus rostros les habían sido arrancados de su cara. Sus cuerpos estaban abiertos. Las luz regreso, Lincoln vio que los culpables eran esa tres chicas. Una de ellas sotenía a Lily en sus manos, su hermanita de cinco años no tenía sus piernas mientras que sus intestinos estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo.  
\- ¡Me lastimaron, Linky! ¡Ayudame! -Lily estaba llorando con mucha tristeza.  
Lincoln se quedo en blanco.  
\- ¿Por qué? -Lincoln susurro débilmente. -Ellas no les hicieron nada. Yo no les hice nada. ¡¿Por qué?!  
Lincoln se lanzo contra la que estaba arrastrando a Lily. Le dió un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que su mano atravesara su cráneo. Su mano quedo llena de carne y sangre, pero no se detuvo ahí. Metió su otra mano dentro del cráneo lo agarro por ambos lados y abrio su cabeza junto con una parte de su cuerpo.  
\- ¡Eran mis hermanas! -Gritó al lanzarse contra otra de las chicas y golpear su estómago. -¡ERAN MIS HERMANAS!  
Pudo sentir algo solido, puede que fuera su columna, repitió la acción de meter su mano. Alzo su cuerpo y comenzó a partirlo en pedazos. No se detuvo ahí, repitió la acción hasta que solo había sangre junto con pequeños trozos de carne.  
\- ¡YO NI LES HICE NADA!  
La última de las chicas se quedó paralizada, pero con miedo se lanzó contra Lincoln. No le sirvió de nada, el peliblanco dio un vuelta rápidamente para quedar detrás de la chica. Agarró fuertemente sus brazos y los arranco de su cuerpo. La chica cayó al suelo observando con terror las grandes cantidades de sangre que salían donde antes estaban sus brazos.  
Lincoln nunca se había sentido tan furioso en toda su vida. Cuando se apartó de su familia pensó que estarían mejor sin él, ya que no podía controlar su fuerza, ni tampoco sus movimientos. Y ahora esas chicas le hicieron daño a sus hermanas. Las personas que más amaba en todo el mundo. Lo iban a pagar.  
Miro a la chica gritar. Lincoln suspiró con tristeza, agarró sus piernas. Estaba matando a tres chicas, pero fueron ellas las que mataron a su familia, ¿qué diferencia había? Arranco las piernas de su cuerpo. Aquella chica grito fuertemente, pero Lincoln no sentía piedad o que debía detenerse, estaba cegado por la ira. Dio un salto para caer en la cabeza de la chica haciendo que explotara. Varios restos de carne quedaron regados por el suelo.  
Lincoln miro los tres cuerpos sin vida de las chicas. Luego a Lily, su hermanita ya no se movía, por lo que supo que estaba muerta. Cayó al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar.  
-Tranquilo -Escucho la voz de Henry. -tus hermanas estan bien. Lo único que viste fue una ilisión creada con tecnología de las industrias Stark.  
Lincoln levantó la mirada, para ver que no estaban los cuerpos de sus hermanas. Se sintió aliviado. Pero vio que las tres chicas si estaban como él las asesinó. No se puso a pensar por un momento que sus hermanas no estaban aquí, sintió tanta furia que no se puso a pensar en eso  
-Eso si lo hiciste. Como vi que no lo harias, decidí darte una motivación. -Se rio.  
Lincoln se sintió asqueado, lo engañaron para que matara. No le basto con matar a sus hermanas, también mato a tres chicas que muy probablemente estaban drogadas. Puso sus manos en su cabeza. Odiaba esta mierda. ¿Esto era? ¿Solo una maquina de matar? Porque Henry solo parecía estar interesado en las cosas que podía llegar hacer.

***************************************

-Eres realmente increíble, Lincoln. -Henry le dio una palmadita a su abdomen. Lincoln tenía ganas de lanzarse contra ese sujeto, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. -No te preocupes, no mataras a nadie. Solo quiero ver que tan fuerte eres, aunque después de que lograste hacer pedazos el cuerpo de unas chicas locas, no debía sorprenderme si logras levantar varias toneladas. -Henry se rió. -Si tu ayuda en algo: aquellas las chicas eran asesinas. Mataron a varios niños de un pequeño pueblo, así que no eran tan inocentes.  
Se supone que eso le haría sentir mejor, ¿cómo sabía que no era mentira?. Henry sonrió antes de salir de la habitación mientras empujaba la camilla donde él estaba acostado. Paso por las habitaciones del asilo, si es que lo era.  
Lincoln se preguntaba si realmente era un asilo. Con todo lo que había pasado parecía un lugar donde hacían experimentación. Quizas y lo era, las personas que estaban aquí eran usadas para que personas como él mostraran sus habilidades con las basuras que estaban ahí.  
Puede que fuese verdad. Heny solo parecía ser una persona a la que le gustaba ver de que era capaz con sus poderes. Lincoln tuvo fe en que lo ayudarían, quizas le quitarían sus poderes y lo volvieran a ser normal. Que estupidez.  
Llego a una habitación igual de grande que la de hace una semana donde mató a las tres chicas. Solo que en esta había objetos grandes y parecían estar algo pesados.  
-Solo levantalos. -Dijo Henry al señalar esos objetos. -Pesan varias toneladas, y no, no son ilusiones; solo son pesas. -Henry salió de la habitación.  
Lincoln se imagino que pronto su parálisis iba a terminar. Ese tipo muy probablemente sabía que lo mataría si no estuviera sedado.  
Al pasar los minutos, Lincoln sintió que recuperaba el movimiento de su cuerpo. No paso mucho antes de que empezara a mover su cuerpo. Miro todo el lugar, le recordó cuando Lynn hacía un gimnasio improvisado. Sonrió un poco al recordar los entrenamientos.  
Su hermana Lynn lo entreno para que pudiera impresionar a las chicas, a él nunca le gusto hacer ejercicio, o no al principio. Conforme más práctico le fue gustando. Suspiro. Al menos esto no le iba a desagradar.

******************************************

Lincoln se encontraba viendo una piscina de gran tamaño. No se imaginaba que en ese lugar hubiera una piscina, pero no le sorprendía. Descubrió que ese lugar podía tener cosas que nadie se imaginaria al ser, supuestamente, un asilo. Ese lugar tenía de todo.  
\- ¿Sabes? Las arañas pueden estar bajo el agua durante horas -Y esas palabras hicieron que a Lincoln le diera una idea de lo que le harian. -es gracias a su vello, cuando se sumergen atrapan una burbuja que les da oxigeno. -Henry le sonrió. -No se si funcionara contigo, pero hay que ver, ¿no lo crees? -Henry le coloco algo en su cuerpo. -Me dira si te falta aire.  
Lincoln fue arrojado dentro de la piscina. Su cuerpo no se podía mover por lo que no pudo ir a la superficie. Cada día parecían ponerle una nueva tortura que mostrara las cosas que podía hacer. ¿Por qué él? Siempre se lo preguntaba. Su vida se arruino desde que tuvo esas habilidades.  
Pasaron algunos minutos, Lincoln no sentía que el aire le faltara. Solo sentía humedad, pero no falta de oxígeno. Todas las cosas que le decía Henry que podía hacer eran verdad. Volvieron a pasar varios minutos y Lincoln comenzó a sentir la falta de oxígeno.  
Se quiso mover, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Aunque Henry parecío notarlo cuando vio desde la pantalla de una laptop. Henry le dijo algo a una de las personas que estaba junto a él. Era uno que lo cuidaba, aquel hombre entro en la piscina para sacarlo. Al estar afuera, Lincoln respiro intentando jalar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno.  
-Treinta minutos. -Dijo Henry mirando su reloj. -Pense que sería menos, pero me sorprendiste. -Henry volvió a sonreír. A Lincoln le estaba empezando a fastidiar esa sonrisa. -Tendrás unos días de descanso, asi que nos vemos luego chico.

*****************************

Durante los últimos ocho meses, Lincoln estuvo siendo obligado a matar para ver que tan fuerte era. Podía despedazar a una persona solo con hacer un poco de fuerza. Su fuerza aumento considerablemente, o eso pensaba, estaba más marcado que cuando llego. Y, según Henry, podía levantar mas peso.  
Aunque no podía saberlo con exactitud. Nadie de las personas que mataba representaban un resto, Lincoln las asesinaba fácilmente. Al menos lo hacía rápido, era mejor que le hicieran pasar una ilusión. Suspiro con cansancio, ¿qué harian este día? Solo esperaba levantar pesas, correr, o hacer ejercicios que no implicaran lastimar a nadie.  
Espero un rato a que activaran el gas que lo sedaba antes de llevarlo a otra habitación para empezar su entrenamiento. Esa era su vida desde que llego a ese lugar. Mostrar sus habilidades, aunque ya sabían lo que hacía. Pero a Henry le encantaba ver las cosas que podía llegar hacer.  
Lincoln las odiaba, por culpa de esos poderes, se aparto de su familia, mató a dos de sus hermanas y a una le arranco el brazo. Toda su vida recordaría los rostros llenos de miedo de su familia. Los que mas le dolían eran los de Luna, Leni y Lily. Sus rostros reflejaban miedo puro. El de Lynn, su hermana estaba aterrada cuando él le arranco el brazo.  
Lincoln se preguntaba que paso con Lynn. No dejaba de preguntarse si sobrevivió, todo eso era porque cuando le arranco el brazo le salió mucha sangre, esperaba con todo su corazón que estuviera viva. Si algún día volviera ver a su familia se disculparía, aunque estaba seguro que lo matarían si leso pasaba, su padre lo intento. Pero gracias a, lo que Henry llamo sentido arácnido, no le paso nada. Aunque él deseaba morir.  
Su familia lo odiaba y no tenía a donde otro lado ir. Así que... ¿para que vivir? Hubiera dejado que una bala en el entrenamiento lo matara, una vez lo intento y casi muere, pero sobrevivió. Henry se dio cuenta de lo que quiso hacer, asi que lo amenazo: si volvía a intentarlo, entonces el vería en vivo y directo como Superman le daba un cálida visita a su familia. Entonces se imagino que cosas podía hacerles. Con resignación, decidió no volver a intentarlo.  
Pasaron varias horas, aquel gas que le causaba parálisis seguía sin aparecer. Eso le extraño, casi nunca tenía días de descanso. Si había alguno, Henry le avisaba un día antes. No le importaba de todos modos. Se recostó en la cama, iba a esperar a que alguien le hablara o le dijera que hiciera.  
Las horas volvieron a pasar, a Lincoln le estaba resultando extraño. Nadie había ido a su habitación. Solo escucho a unas personas que pasaron a un lado de su habitación hablar de que hubo un fallo en el sistema. Solo esperaba que lo resolvieran rápido porque no le habían llevado nada de comer en todo el día. A pesar de que era usado como rata de laboratorio, lo alimentaban bien.  
Se quedo mirando el techo un momento hasta que las luces se fueron. Lincoln se sentó en la cama, pudo escuchar disparos. Se confundió un poco por la situación que estaba pasando. Por un momento pensó que quizás era un ilusión.  
Puede que fuera eso, lo penso aun más cuando su puerta se abrió. Salió al pasillo donde solo era iluminado por una luz roja que parpadeaba. Si era una ilusión, lo mejor era acabar pronto con esto.  
\- ¿Qué carajo? -Se pregunto en voz baja cuando escucho de nuevo disparos.  
En ninguna de las ilusiones anteriores hubo algo parecido a esto. Camino por el pasillo, varios hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron. No llevaban armas, pero la punzada en su cabeza le indico a Lincoln que eran peligrosos.  
\- ¡Regresa a tu celda, Loud! -Uno de ellos gritó.  
Lincoln se iba a dar la vuelta, pero no lo hizo porque vio a un grupo de hombres atacarlos. Sus ropas eran blancas como la suya, por lo que Lincoln supo que eran los sujetos de prueba.  
Ya sabía lo que debía hacer, después de todo esto es lo que era. Se lanzo contra esos hombres, quienes hicieron los mismo que él. Lincoln hizo una mueca, preferiría no tener que hacer esto, pero no tenía opción. Henry le dijo que esos locos no se detenían, lo único que hacían eran matar y matar. Por lo que no podía intentar hablar con ellos.  
Lanzo algo de telaraña de su mano derecha, haciendo uno de ellos quedo llego con esa tela, Lincoln lo jalo hacía enfrente para darle un fuerte golpe. La cabeza de ese tipo salió volando. Se movió rápidamente y antes de que esos tipos quisieran hacer algo, Lincoln uso su telaraña para dejarlos inmóviles. Golpeo a cada uno de ellos en la cabeza para matarlos.  
No le gustaba hacerlo, y sinceramente preferiría que lo mataran a él, pero su familia corría peligro. Henry sabía que no lo podían matar, al menos no con facilidad. Lo mejor era regresar a su habitación y esperar a que todo se resolviera.  
\- ¡Disculpa! -Lincoln escucho una voz amigable. Volteó para ver de quien se trataba y se trataba de... - ¿Tu eres Lincoln? -El hombre de enfrente negó con su cabeza antes de darse un golpe en la cabeza. -Obvio que lo eres, ella me dijo que tu cabello era blanco, y el tuyo lo es. A menos que te lo hayas pintado, pero no. Estoy seguro de que eres Lincoln Loud. Me mostro una fotografía y eres igualito. A menos de que te hayas hecho una cirugía para que tus rostro se vea igual al de Lincoln, pero no puede ser. O eso creo. -El hombre se acerco a él. Lincoln al verlo supo de quien se trataba. Era mundialmente conocido por ser uno de los asesinos de héroes -De seguro te preguntaras: ¿Por qué el traje rojo? Es para que los malos no me vean sangrar. Aunque también pude haber escogido un traje oscuro, pero mi hermano me gano. -A Lincoln le pareció que ese tipo era muy amigable para ser considerado un asesino muy peligroso. -Deja presentarme: Mi nombre es culo rojo. -Lincoln se quiso reir cuando dijo eso, pero movió los labios intentando que no hacerlo. Aquel hombre si se rio. -Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Hablando en serio: Mi nombre Wade Wilson, tu hermana Lisa Loud nos mando. -Lincoln abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿había dicho Lisa? -Vamos chico, no tenemos todo el día. Alguien puede venir en cualquier momento, y no me refiero a los soldados, me refiero a los siete, los Vengadores o la Liga de la justicia.  
-Esta bien.  
Lincoln salió junto a ese hombre. Al dejar atrás la luz roja, pudo ver que su traje era rojo con negro en algunas partes. En la parte de sus espalda llevaba dos espadas. Definitivamente era Deadpool, uno de los asesinos de héroes.  
Lincoln cuando salió al patio donde pudo sentir la frescura del aire, nunca imaginó que llegara a extrañar el aire fresco. Normalmente nunca salía más haya de los pasillos. Quizas porque sabían que si podía escapar. Miró a su alrrededor para encontrar una pila de cadáveres por todo el suelo. Unos estaban decapitados y otros solo tenían impactos de bala.  
\- ¿En dónde estaran? -Wade pregunto en voz alta.  
\- ¿Lisa me quiere sacar de aquí? -Pregunto Lincoln algo nervioso. Wade lo miro, acaricio su cabeza.  
-Obvio que si, después de todo son hermanos.  
-Pero...  
-Si, -Wade lo interrumpió. -me conto lo que paso, pero un amigo le hizo entender que no tuviste la culpa. Eres un niño que recibio algo que no queria tener. -Wade colocó una mano en su hombro. -No eres una mala persona, Lincoln. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, no quieres tener estos poderes. -Wade le dio una palmada. -Pero los tienes por algo, puede que quieras hacer el bien y nos ayudes a nalguear a cabrones hijos de puta como Ace. -Lincoln hizo una mueca cuando menciono ese nombre. -Se lo que hizo, tu hermana hackeo las cámaras de seguridad y vimos cuando Ace asesino a tu novia.  
\- ¿Vimos?  
-Sip, -Wade miro hacía enfrente. Lincoln hizo lo mismo, solo para ver a dos personas que, supuestamente, eran malas. O quizas no. Realmente ya no sabía quien era el bueno, y quien era el malo. Todos parecían ser iguales. -No tenemos un nombre en especial, y siento que eso es malo porque...  
-Wade -El hombre del traje negro con un murciélago en el pecho hablo. -cállate, ¿quieres?  
-Solo quería animar un poco esto, en fin. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? -Wade se preguntó. -No tienes un Batimóvil o algo así.  
-Wade... -Esta vez fue el sujeto que tenía un traje parecido al suyo. Lincoln no tardo en deducir que era su hermano; eran los hermanos Wilson. -cállate.  
-Solo preguntaba.  
-Afuera hay un auto, saldremos de aquí y regresaremos a Gótica antes de que...  
No término de hablar cuando escucho disparos.  
-Au -Wade puso su mano en el pecho. -eso me dolió. -Saco ambas espadas. -Bien, máximo esfuerzo.  
Los dos hombres que aparecieron antes de Wade, se colocaron detrás de él antes de lanzarse contra los hombres con armas. Wade recibio los impactos, Lincoln solo se recargo en la pared. Ninguna bala parecía ir en su dirección, y en caso de que alguna quisiera impactar contra él, podría sentirlo con su sentido. Empezaron a cortar las cabezas de cada hombre, el hombre que parecía ser un murciélago lanzo algo que impacto en sus cuellos haciendo que sangrara, Deadpool y Deathstroke rebanaron sus cabezas, aquellos hombres intentaron dispararles, en el caso de Deadpool las balas acababan en su cuerpo, pero el seguía en pie, mientras que Deathstroke esquivo las balas asesinando a cada uno de ellos. No les tomo mucho tiempo acabar con todos esos hombres.  
-Yo creo que ya deberíamos irnos. -Dijo Wade mientras miraba la sangre de su cuerpo.  
\- ¡Vamos! -Grito el sujeto parecido a él.  
Todos se movieron por el patio. Lincoln los siguió. Corrieron por un rato hasta que vieron una enorme puerta completamente destruida, enfrente de esta habían algunos cadáveres.  
Al fin se iría de ese lugar y no solo eso, también volvería a ver a su familia. Eso le hizo ponerse nervioso, iba a volver a ver a su familia; sus padres y sus hermanas. Intentaba imaginarse un escenario donde las viera, pero no podía.  
Al menos esperaba que lo perdonaran por lo que les hizo.


End file.
